


Brian

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [81]
Category: Dollhouse, Sisters (1991 TV)
Genre: Dollhouse-level non-con, F/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>any, any, (Older) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.</i> The birth of Brian Kohler-Voss. Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian

"Girls just want to have fun," Adelle said.  
  
John Whitsig raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure I'd call the mother of my two sons, one of whom is serving honorably in this country's Army, a 'girl'."  
  
Adelle arched one perfectly sculpted brow and lifted her cup of tea. "Even older girls just want to have fun. But they want to marry respectability, familiarity, steadiness."  
  
"And you think this is the answer?" John gestured at the catalog in front of him. It was full of photos of beautiful young men, men he couldn't have hoped to hold a candle to in his prime, and he wasn't an unattractive man.  
  
"I think it's an option," Adelle said. "Let her feel empowered with a younger lover. But let her experience some of the strife that springs. Let her miss you without letting her pine. It would be wonderfully therapeutic."  
  
John didn't much like the notion of his Georgie with anyone else, had been broken-hearted over her affair with her therapist, but if this was what it took to get her back, he'd do it. "All right. Where do I sign?"  
  
Adelle reached out, pressed a button, and a moment later a beautiful young woman entered the room, carrying a leather binder. She set it down on the table between John and Adelle, out of the way of the tea set, and then retreated a few steps to wait, at attention.  
  
"You're free to have your attorney review the terms of the agreement," Adelle said, but John was reaching into his jacket for a pen. Georgie had forever been after him to remember to always carry a pen with him.  
  
"And you'll just choose some boy and program him into Georgie's dream man?"  
  
"The active will be given an imprint designed to capture your wife's attention and affection but with the proper humanistic flaws that she will return to you."  
  
Active. Imprint. It was all psychobabble. Programmable people. Was he really desperate enough to do this?  
  
Yes. Georgie was worth this. His family was worth this.  
  
Adelle said, "You can pick an active, if you like. You'd know your wife's aesthetic preferences better than my team would."  
  
John looked at the open catalog in front of him. The Dollhouse offered all kinds, every race and build and type. None of the boys had names, just titles, like Bravo and Foxtrot and Victor, or Aries and Zeus and Hermes. Georgie would be suspicious of someone too handsome, like Aries, who had rippling muscles and a perfectly symmetrical face. Someone like Bravo, who looked to be about six and a half feet tall, would intimidate her. He had an interesting face, vulpine eyes of some indeterminate color, but his floppy dark hair and still-narrow shoulders made him look too young, and Georgie would never indulge herself with him. Foxtrot, though. He had some promise. Soft, dark hair; bright, intelligent eyes; lean but strong, enough to make Georgie trust his masculinity but not be afraid of him. Elfin ears, which she'd find quirky and cute.  
  
John tapped the photo. "This one."  
  
"An excellent choice," Adelle said. "When would you like the engagement to begin?"  
  
"Georgie's starting school in the fall. Graduate program. Psychology," John said.  
  
"We will have everything in place by then," Adelle said.  
  
John opened the leather binder, found the last page of the contract, and signed it. Then he stood up. Adelle rose smoothly, gracefully, and John wondered if _she_ was a real human. But he shook her hands, and he left the office.  
  
And if, on the first day of school, he was hanging around campus and waiting to see Georgie, that was his business. He hoped she had her fun, and he hoped she came back to him.


End file.
